Strong Feelings
by Fuzzyslippers124
Summary: Raven cant hold back her feelings for Beast boy forever...when he finds out she likes him. How does he find out that she does?...Well you have to keep reading to find out:)! Enjoy! Rated M to be safe and has lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story ever posted on the site. So please bare with me here. I'm pretty sure I will a few grammatical errors here and there. Please review but please leave positive constructive criticism since this is my first time. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! This is Beast boy/Raven Fanfic because I love there relationship sooooo much! I rated M just be safe...there will be some moments coming along...So please enjoy... :)

Strong Feelings

Ravens POV:

Why can't I show him how I really feel? I think to myself as I continue to sit and sip my tea in the kitchen watching Beast boy play video games with Cyborg in the living room. He has a purple wife beater and black basketball shorts. He continues to stuff his mouth with veggie chips while excitingly bumping Cyborg as he continues to try and beat his high score on "Midnight Crash". I notice all the crumbs that are scattered all over him...even at 21 he still is the messy type, I annoyingly sigh to myself. I look up at him behind my book and look at his usual toothy grin. Well he may be a but messy but he's still adorable, I giggle to myself.

"Hey Cyborg you want a beer?" Beast boy yells as he walks toward the kitchen.

"Nah get me a coke!" Cyborg yells while being absorbed into the video game.

Beast boy brushes all the crumbs off of his chest and face as he comes closer to the refrigerator. "He sure has grown..." My eyes gaze and observe his body. His body is more muscular. The wife beater is practically tattooed onto his body. I can see his abs perfectly. His face is way more defined now added with little bits of facial hair here and there. I can myself getting flustered, "Raven come on get a hold of yourself"... its not the first time you've seen him like this! My cheeks begin to become of a shade of pink..

" Rae...Rae? Are you ok?"...I look up and see Beast boy looking directly at me with his soft eyes filled with concern.

"Uhh what?" I reply... Could I have not sounded so stupid!

He puts his hand against my forehead as he checks for a fever "I hope your not getting sick"

My heart begins to pound hard into my chest. I smack his hand away and grab my book and clutch it to my chest.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?!" yelling while trying to have my cloak hood cover my embarrassed face

"Well I just thought that..." (BB)

"Just Forget it!" I turn and ran to my room and slammed the door.

Beast Boys POV

"What's wrong with her" Cyborg asks.

"I don't know man..." I snap as I hand him his coke. I pop open my beer and take a big gulp. "I just don't get it...what is her problem with me... I was just checking to see if she had a fever and she freaked out!"

" Well I think we all know how Raven can getsometimes, maybe you should talk to her?" he says as a takes a drink of his soda.

"Think I haven't tried talking to her Cy?, Its like anytime I get closer to her she pushes me away." I say as a fiddle with my beer bottle and my ears begin to fall.

" You know, some people do say that those who are mean usually like the other person?" Cyborg says thinking to himself.

"Ha! Look Cyborg me and you both know I've liked Raven ever since we were kids but I highly doubt that she likes me...in that type of way...she always resents me when I try to talk to her" I giggle to myself trying to be positive.

"Look Lover boy you'll never know until you ask. If you like her as much as you say you do you should to keep trying" he says while patting me on the back.

" You do have a point, I'll talk to her...thanks man" I say as I shake Cyborgs hand.

"Anytime buddy" he grins.

Maybe Cyborg is right?...could she really like me deep down?

Ravens POV

Once I make it to my room I can hear my the constant beating of my heart.. It feels as if its going to fall out of my chest! "Why do I always react like that?!, its already bad enough that he's always so nice to me" . I fall onto my bed on my backside and stare at the ceiling. Images of Beast boy keeps lingering in my mind, his honest soft eyes, adorable toothy grin and his skin tight wife beater against his rock hard abs. My body starts to get hot as my pussy is slowly getting moist. "UGHHH I need to calm down!" I scream at myself. I assume into my usual position and start meditating.

30mins later...

"Its only been 30 minutes and I'm still horny?! ,this is ridiculous" I say as I bury my face in my hands. Maybe a shower will cool me down. I grab my towel from my door rack and head to the bathroom.

BB POV

"Cyborg is right, I just need to talk to her" I think to myself as I walk to ward ravens door, I don't know why she's been so mad at me lately but I want to help her. I can never stay mad at Raven too long because I care to much about her to hold a grudge against her. "Knock Knock, Hey Rae are you in there?" I ask. There's no response. "Knock Knock." I slowly open the door. I look around and see no one,. "hmm I wonder where she went" I think to myself.

Raven's POV

The water feels good on my head as it trickles down my body. I grab my loofah and began to wash myself. I softly brush my arms, down to my chest. My loofah softly flicks my nipple which makes react in excitement. My nipples then become erect and more sensitive. "I can't help myself.." I say as I drop my loofah and start to massage my breast and squeeze my nipple. Juices from my pussy began to trickle down my inner thigh as I start to rub my clit. "If only I could really show you how I feel" I moan to myself. "Ahhhhh Beast Boy...

BB POV

"I guess she doesn't want to be bothered with me, I know Cyborg wanted to help but maybe she..." "Ahhhh mmmmm" I pause into my thoughts as my ears perk up. I follow the noise, I soon figure out its coming from the bathroom. I press my ear against the door and I hear "B-beast boy Ahhhhh". Is t-t-that Raven?! I scream into my head. I crack the door and see Raven's shadow of a naked body. I can smell her scent from just being outside the door. I can feel buldge in my pants beginning to form. "Did Raven just say my name?...Wait why am I watching? I don't want to be considered a peeping tom..." I say to myself turning my head away from the door. "But..." I turn around back to the crack of the door continuing to stare at Raven masturbating to me. I unzip my pants and pull out my erect pulsing dick and begin to masturbate with her.

Ravens POV

"Ahhh Beast boy" I moan as I thrust my fingers in and out of my drenched pussy after coming for the 2nd time. My legs begin to buckle and I fall with my back leaned against the shower wall, still continuing to caress my nipples and rubbing my clit. the suddenly I hear a grunt., I stop masturbating instantly and kept listening. "Did anyone hear me, I hope no one heard me!" I worry. I cracked open the shower door, leaving the shower on. I grab my towel and wrap my body with. I look at the door and notice that its cracked. "SHIT! Damn it who is there?" I yell in my head as I freak out then I hear someone moan "fuck...Rae...I want you". I grab the door handle instantly and swing it open, and there I see.

"B-beastboy?!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to continue my story. I'm in the process of moving Thank you so much for the likes and followers I have received I really appreciate it! This chapter will have lemons in it so be prepared thank you for liking my story! It gives me the encouragement to keep going! xoxoxo Anyway I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! Enjoy

Chapter 2

Continued…..

Beast Boy's POV

"B-beastboy?!" I hear Raven scream as I stumble right in front of her feet, flat on my face. I wasn't sure of what just happened until I hear her scream "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" I get up and rub my head softly and try to comprehend everything. As soon as I look at Raven in her towel that's when everything comes back to me. I look down and notice that my dick is still exposed to her. I feel my face getting redder by the second! I instantly cover my private. I look up and see raven's face filled with rage and embarrassment ….."Oh crap I'm in trouble big time" I whimper in my mind.

"Well are you going to explain yourself?!" Raven replies as her hands begin to absorb energy.

"Wait….Raven let's not be rash…Don't pummel me please…I'M BEGGING YOU!" I pleaded on my knees. Just before I was going to prepare for the beating of a life time, I realized I'm not the only one at fault in this situation. I begin to smirk; "You know what Raven I apologize, it was wrong of me to snoop on you while you took a shower" zip my pants up and notice her anger slowly subsiding.

"Well it's gonna take mo-"

"But…..there's one thing I would like to know" I interrupt as I close the door behind us and cross my arms over my chest.

"And what exactly would that be?!" she yells while regaining some anger.

"If you don't like me as much as you act like you do, why did I hear you masturbating to me?" I give her a serious stare down. I feel my face turning light shades of red as bend my head down. Ravens face turns beat red, I can hear her heart beat rapidly as she steps backwards away from me.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She screams back as she clutches onto her towel.

"Yes you do and you know it! I heard your heart rate increase as soon as I asked you" I yell at her. I feel myself getting upset, but I tone it down because I don't want my beast released. "Look I could understand why you denied me back then, we were kids; but I refuse to believe you don't have any feelings for me right now!" I walk up to her and bring her into my arms and kiss her passionately. She tries to fight to push me away but then suddenly stops. Her lips are velvet smooth. I had a always dreamed of what they would feel and taste like, I slide my tongue in her mouth, then our lips began to tango with each other. I release from her lips and watch her as her knees buckle and fall to the ground. "Come and talk to me when you want to be honest" I say as I walk out the door and leave her to her thoughts.

Ravens POV

I feel my lips quiver as he walks out the door, "Did that just happen?" I kept repeating in my head. I bring my fingers to my lips. I can still feel the vibrations from the passionate kiss we just had. I wrap my arms around my body and bring my knees into my chest. "He definitely had changed, I've never seen him so serious, as a kid he was always the jokester and the immature one; there is one thing that has not changed though….his big heart. I had always thought that since we were kids I couldn't take him seriously about his emotions…..maybe I felt that way because I always had to hide mine. But I had no choice! if I were really to fulfill my emotions toward everything…I felt , I would become…a destroyer. I don't want to become my father! I refuse to….but as hard as I do try…my feelings for Beast boy will never change. I feel tears fill into my eyes. I gather my things and head into my room and began to weep. "Knock Knock" , "GO AWAY!" I yell.

"It's Starfire, let me in" she says concerned outside the door.

I lay there unresponsive for a moment..and bury my face into my pillow. I lazily get up and grab a big t-shirt and throw it over my head. I walk to the door and open it; her face has the usual happy yet concerned look, she walks in behind me and takes a seat at the edge of my bed. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask as I bury myself into my knees.

"Hello Raven friend, I heard you crying….,are you okay?" she asks as she gently strokes my hair. As she strokes my hair, it gives me the feeling of comfort.

"I….I honestly don't know star….." I reply as tears start to reform into my eyes.

"Does the sadness..have to do with the Beast Boy?" she asks as she lifts my chin. Tears began to stream down my cheeks like a waterfall. Starfire embraces me with a hug, normally I would want to reject her overbearing hugs but this one was more….heart warming and I could actually breathe…I giggle to myself. "I don't know what I should do Starfire….and I'm really scared".

"Raven should not be afraid of the emotions…..you cannot run forever friend raven…." She says wiping the tears from my face.

"But what if I end up destroying everything….I don't want to become my father…."

"Raven has heart…..she isn't full of evil…you will never know unless she tries"

"Ok….I'll try…thank you Starfire I don't know what I would do without you" I say as she hugs me and leaves the room.

The next day…

Everyone is gone out the house; Cyborg is at Bumblebee's house taking care of her while she's sick, Robin and Starfire are out on the town and won't be back till morning….here's my chance. I run to my room and put on purple and black lace bra with a thong matching. "Maybe this is to revealing?"….but I want to show him how I feel…I have to do this. I grab my short black silky robe and head out my door. I take a deep breath and open Beast Boy's door and enter in….

Beast Boy's POV

My ears perk up through my head phones when I hear the door creak; I look up and see Raven at the front of my bed. "R-raven….what are you doing…..?" I ask as I slowly put down my headphones. She unties her robe and lets it slides a long side her hips and down to her feet. My heart beats rapidly as my dick begins to harden as I analyze her perfect body. Her nipples are hardening and poking out of her tight bra…She definitely has grown…I always thought she was curvy but this is to the extreme….her thong can barley fit her plumpness….it looks as if it were to bust open…

"I can't lie to myself or you anymore…." She begins to crawl on top of my bed toward my direction. "I like you…..wait….I love you Beast boy" she crashes her lips onto mine slipping her wet tongue into my mouth. I can't stop moaning against her…..she straddles me and begins to dry hump against my groin. I can feel her getting wet as her sweet liquid begins to drench the top if my boxers. I growl against her as I squeeze her ass and smack it. "Ahhhhh…." She moans in my ear. "Seems like she likes it aggressive…." I smirk to myself as I flip her over on her back. I grab her bra straps and guide them down her body. "Are you okay with this?" I ask her sincerely trying to calm down my aggressiveness. I should be a little more slow with this…I'm pretty sure this is her first time. She nods….I analyze her face…she's blushing fiercely. She looks so adorable, I smile to myself. I slowly grab her thong..and slide it down her feet; I notice how her her sticky wetness is attached to it as I guide it down. My mouth waters as I look down and see her soaked pussy. Instantly, I spread her legs wide open… her pussy juices drip down her thighs onto the blanket. I can tell she has shaven…she inly

"It's embarrassing" she says covering her flustered face.

I remove her hands from her face "You're beautiful Rae and you always have been", I gently kiss her on the lips and travel down to her breasts. I flick her nipple with my tongue….rolling my tongue in circular motion. "B-b-beast boy…..ahhhhhhh…..mmmmmmm" I love it when she moans my name. My hand starts to squeeze her right as I keep sucking on her left. She keeps grinding her pussy onto my dick….."Fuck she's driving me wild"…I keep screaming in my head. I grab both of her breasts and suck on both nipples at the same time….she screams in pleasure as I continue to lick and suck all around her breasts. My nose becomes filled with her scent as her pussy continues o become drenched. I bring my head in between her legs again….I spread her pussy lips. Her pussy is overflowing with her sweet juicy nectar….. I lick once to get a taste, I'm instantly hooked on her cherry flavored juices…"You taste so good" I moan as I devour and lick every drop that enters my tongue. She grabs and pulls onto my hair and grinds her pussy against my face….moaning and screaming my name. The more she tugs on my hair is the more I continue sucking on her clit and licking her entrance. I thrust my fingers inside…slowly going back in forth hitting her g-spot. .. I can feel my dick getting harder with each moan….I could practically cum right now…..but I'm in control now.

"Mmmmmmmm faster…go faster…." She begs. I can feel myself getting more aggressive when I reply "Okay", as I speed up my motion going faster and faster inside her pussy.

"FUCK…..AHHHHH I'm Cumming!" she screams losing her breath with each word…I drink and lick all her sweet nectar…not leaving a drop… "How was that baby?" I ask as I lay beside her….

"Not as good as this is going to be" Raven says as she pulls my boxers off with her teeth. My twitching dick bursts from my shorts….."Wow…..you're so….." she analyzes my dick noticing how some pre-cum is formed at the top. "R-raven what are you going to do?" at first I thought I was in control….looks like I lost….. She leans up to me and kisses me softly on the lips.

"It's my turn now" She engulfs my dick into her mouth…all the way….

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile! I've been typing essays and working. Suuuuuper tired! Anyway please let people know about this story. I want "**REVIEWS"** and "**YOUR"** thoughts on what should be added and what I could do better! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS...

Continued...

"It's my turn now" She engulfs my dick into her mouth…all the way….

Ravens POV

Ohhh so this is what beast boys dick taste like...I seductively think to myself. I continue to stroke his dick with my tongue as I go up and down...

"Ahhhh shit..." Beast boy moans as he throws his head back on the pillow. I smirk as I look at him arching his back as I continue to lick his throbbing green member into my mouth. His taste gives me shivers all the way down my spine…I can't help but smirk when I hear him moan and grunt as I travel further and further down his shaft. Beast boy sits up and grabs my head and pushes it up and down forcefully….I feel myself choking but I don't care…...it acually makes me honier by second…..I never realized how aggressive he really was…until now. I start to caress his balls with my hand softly flicking and rolling them around..

"Fuck Raven Im gonna Cum!" He screams as he continues to fuck my throat….I roll my eyes to the back of my head feeling the sensation he was. I pull my head up and let him cum all over my breasts. Beast boy falls back in exhaustion. I gather his manly juices and bring it to my lips…...my tastebuds tingle as his sweet juices travel down my throat. I look up and see his stiffness still throbbing and pulsing waiting for more.

"I'm sorry Rae I didn't mean to thrust your head as much as I did...it just felt so good..." Beast boy blushes while panting in exhaustion.

"It seems you have made a mess of yourself..." I tease as I flick his dick with my tongue seeing more cum slowly dropping out. "Why don't I clean the rest of the mess up..." I wink as I licked every last drop...

Beast Boys POV

I can barely breath after what Raven just did to me..."I can't take this anymore!" I scream in my head. Instantly I put Raven under me. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink..."fuck she looks so good"...I moan to myself. I start kissing her passionately. I try not to force my tongue down her throat because I want this to be sensual not as aggressive.

"Rae...I've been waiting for this moment for a long time...are you ready?" I ask sincerely

"If I wasn't ready...I wouldn't have done all this for you...and don't worry...I wasn't born with a hymen...also I'm on birth control" she shyly responses making her cheeks grow red.

A sigh of relief came over me after hearing Birth Control. "I can't believe it this is really happening ..." I smile to myself

"I'm going in now okay?" I tell her as I guide my dick slowly into her soaked pussy. She whimpers as I make it halfway..." Do you want me to stop?" I ask concerned. She shakes her head no. I slowly thrust my dick fully into her drenched pussy. "Fuck Rae...your so tight" I moan in her ear.

"Keep going BB" she grinds against my shaft. I slowly thrust in and out of her pussy...each time moving deeper...I can't help but grunt because it feels like her tight pussy keeps swallowing his dick while hitting her Gspot. Raven wraps her arms around my back digging her nails into my skin. I give a low growl in response.

"Beast boy...fuck me...fuck me hard" she seductively blows in my ear as she bits in my earlobe.

"As you wish Rae" I smirk as I lift myself up and grab her by the waist. I start pounding her pulsing cunt. I could feel my beast coming out. I didn't care...for the moment...her pussy felt so good.

I squeeze her waist tighter and pound even faster.

"BEEAAAST BOY! Ahhhhhhh FUCK IM GONNA..."hearing her scream my name gave me even more pleasure. I decided to stop and pull out.

"W-wait why did you stop?!" She pouts looking frustrated.

I guide my lips down to her juicy cunt and began licking and sucking on bed clit. She uncontrollably screams in ectasy...grabbing on to the sheets.

"Tell me you want me" I as I get back up and tease her with my dick rubbing it around her swollen sensitive clit.

"B-b-beast boy" she pants out of breath.

I look at her eyes filled with lust...I'm gonna enjoy this... I aggressively flip her over and put her on her hands and knees. I slap and squeeze her ass, "fuck..." She moans burying her face into the pillow.

"You like that don't you...tell me you want it or I'll stop" as I kept smacking her ass watching more of her juices drop down her thighs.

"Beast boy fuck me till I can't take it anymore ! She screams. Before she can say anything else I grab her hits and plunge my dick deep all the way in. Pounding her overflowing pussy again and again. She began squirting...all over my dick...forming a puddle beneath her. Feeling cocky I kept thrusting harder while nibbling on her neck as she clawed and bit onto the pillow . I could feel me getting close to my peak.

"Oh shit I'm gonna cum!" I growled.

"FUUUUCCCK!" She muffled in her pillow. Her pussy got tighter and so had did my dick. I released my cum all in her...thrusting all I had left in me...

To be continued...


	4. Updating!

Hey you guys I know I haven't updated in months and I apologize for that. I just have been going through alot lately. Its been a stressful few months and during that time I felt like my story wasn't good enough to show on Fanfiction because I felt very insecure about my writing. Plus I admire and love Fanfiction so much! I will update very soon and plan to write many other stories of "Hey Arnold", "The Croods" , "The Addams Family" and "Coraline". But thank you to those who have reviewed my stories Thermadzlove and Alittlecraze! I promise to update! please review and comment your thoughts? I love you guys and thank you for favoriting my story even with my inconsistency. xoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 4

Alright! Thank you for your lovely patience my friends. This chapter will not have as much smutt in it unfortunately but don't hate me ok?! there will be plenty aggressive hot scenes coming up soon for he love birds! Once again wanted to thank you guys for not giving up on me wanting to continue my Raven&amp;Beast Boy Fanfic :)))) Love you guys so much! xoxoxoxoxoxo

Continued...

BB POV

"FUUUUCCCK!" she muffled in her pillow. Her pussy got tighter and so did my dick. I released my cum all in her...thrusting all I had left in me..I layed there beside her satisfied and out of breath. That was amazing...I can't believe I just had sex with Raven! This has to be dream?! I look down at my chest and see Raven's long violet hair covering her flustered face. Nope! I'm definitely not dreaming, I smile cheekily to myself. I start stroking her hair listening to her soft breathing.

"That was amazing beast boy..." she panted against my chest

"No problem babe" I winked at her.

"You know...I'm actually ready for a round too...if you're ready for it..." she crawled down toward my dick and began to lick...the remains..my dick started to grow back up again...

"Be careful for what you wish for babe...because this time it'll be a lot mor-"..."BEAST BOY ,RAVEN?

Are you guys home?" Robin and starfire yelled.

"SHIT!" we both yelped

"Sorry BB but I gotta go" she kissed me on my cheek then portals herself into her room.

WHAT! I'm doomed...she left me here with a boner and completely naked... can my day get any worse?

"Knock, Knock... Beast boy are you okay?" Starfire asked concerned.

Yep it just got worse..."yea I'm fine just freshening up hehe..."

"Oohh ok Beast Boy" said Starfire with a confused expression.

I can't believe this is happening to me right now...my ears perk up when I heard starfire and robin whispering...

R: "Hey babe whats going on with beast boy?"

S: "I don't know he said that he was doing the "freshening up?" as you humans say?"

R: "Freshening up? He can barely keep his room clean for a week? u uhh something is up" he said concerned as he walked back toward my bedroom door.

"Beast Boy what's going on in there?" Robin asked nosely.

I could still feel my erect dick still pulsing as i quiver in fear, _okay. they cannot see me like this there has to be a way for my dick to go down before it explodes! I would masturbate but...with robin and starfire outside the room thats even more awkward than this not to mention embarrassing. Why did you do this to me raven!_

_"It wasn't on purpose" a voice echoed _

_"Rae is that you_?"

"_Yea BB, look I'm sorry ok I panicked..."_

_"Look I understand why you panicked but...as you can see. MY DICK IS STILL HARD FROM YOU LICKING THE SHIT OUT OF IT! Not only mentioning that Mr. Bossy is outside my door clearly trying to get in..._

_" I'm sorry ok! i shouldn't have left you hanging like that...but I thought your dick would have gone down by now!"_

_"You still don't realize the effect you have on me...I'm so going to punish you for this later...trust me..."_

_"hmmmmm...and I can't wait till-" _

_"Ok but seriously help me out I'm running out of time here!"_

_"Okay okay umm...I'll use my healing powers to try and calm you down"_

_"Okay"_

_"Now close your eyes and relax itll only take a few seconds"_

Slowly but surely I felt my dick deflate back to its normality.

_"FINALLY! Thanks Rae... but I'm still punishing you for this later._

_ "I'll be looking forward to it"_

_ "Over and out"_

I quickly gathered my clothes and threw them on and opened the door, "Hey guys sorry it took me so long I was sorting my laundry hehehe..." I smiled cheekily. Robin walked past me and looked around the room skeptically.

"Robin you okay there buddy?" I chuckled.

"Hmm...freshening up huh?...I guess it doesn't look so bad...looks like I overstressed myself...maybe...anyway keep up the goodwork Beast Boy...Come on Starfire" he said looking around the room once more,

"Bye Beast Boy see you at dinner" Starfire cheered gleefully while following Robin behind.

Ughh ... I sigh as I collapsed on the bed..._That was seriously a close one..._I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

_"Dont worry I'll pay you back" a voice echoed._

_ "Oh trust me you will...you will" I smirk to myself. _

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, my lovely followers. It has been hell lately...but I am pushing through. I'm glad you guys enjoy my story so much:) thank you for not giving up on me. So lets get to it! This will be a long one so prepared! I wanted to

Continued...

_"oh trust me you will...you will" I smirk to myself._

2 days later...

Raven's POV

(Recap

_Its been 2 days and Raven couldn't be more anxious and nervous to what's coming for her. Beast Boy hasn't touched nor spoke to her since...there very intimate moment.)_

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" the alarm kept blaring..."UGGHHHHH" I groan as I lazily slam my hand to turn it off. _Great another night restless night...thinking about beast boy. It's been 2 days of minimized conversations of "hi and bye" and sexual tension that has not been handled the way it should...Is this his way of me making? it up to him? By torturing me?! I can't handle it whenever he walks around the house shirtless and smiling at me flirtatiously!_ I sigh being left with my thoughts as I get up from bed and throw on a big Tshirt and purple shorts, then head to the kitchen. There I see Cyborg making pancakes and bacon for the house. I smile contently as my nose fills with the lovely smell of food.

"Good Morning little sis" Cyborg smiles joyfully

" Good morning Cyborg" I smile as I grab my orange spice tea from the cupboard.

"You doing alright sis, lately you've been on edge... a bit" he continued to flip the pancakes.

" ohhh umm...don't worry about me Cyborg...havent been getting enough sleep...hehehe"

"Alright if you say so" Cyborg said as he handed me the steaming teapot.

"Thanks Cy-

"GOOD MORNING!" starfire yells entering the room brighter than ever..glowing with joy.

I sigh as I rub my temples in frustration..."_How can she be so enthusiastic every morning? _I thought to myself as I observed her chipper behavior. I notice that her cheeks are blushed and her skin is glowing more than usual. I smirk to myself _"Ohhh so thats why shes in such a good mood...not that shes never in a good mood". _"Good morning to you too Starfire, seems like you had a "good night" I chuckle to myself as I pour myself a cup of tea. Cyborg chuckles as well to my small, joke looking over to Robin whose face is as red as a beet.

"Why yes, Raven I had the most glorious night with Robin, Why even this morning was heav-" Starfire was instantly interrupted by Robin covering her mouth.

"S-Starfire I think that's enough info, for right now" he stuttered bashfully avoiding eye contact between Cyborg and I.

Starfire removed his hand and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Robin do not be the embarrassed about our lovemaking, we love each other no?"

"Well...(sigh) yes we do" he blushed.

"Then thats all that matters" She chuckled giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"AWWWWW Isn't that sweet! " Beast boy dramatically announces.

My heart instantly begins beating rapidly, I watch him walk towards the couple cracking jokes, then Robin punches him in the shoulder because of his shyness.

"OKay okay I'm sorry Robin hehehe I couldn't resist" he yells to robin over his shoulder has he comes toward me.

_Just keep it cool Raven..._"Good morning Beast Boy" I said as I took a seat at the table.

"Morning Rae, how did you sleep?" he smirked sitting right next

"Like a baby"

"Hmm interesting..."

"Whats so interesting about it?" arguing back.

"Nothing much"

_Grrr what is he up to?...Its already bad enough that he's avoided me for 2 whole days! He looks so cute right now with his green shorts and wife beater...I can't stand it. Raven get a hold of yourself, you can't get horny right now! Not at the table! Have some self control for heavens sake! This is driving me nuts..._

_(All of the titans gather at the table and begin to enjoy their breakfast, while Cyborg and Beast boy do there usual debtae between bacon and tofu)_

Beast Boy's POV

_Now let the fun begin..._I begin to reach to Raven with my thoughts _"Rae you wouldn't happen to be wet right now would you?" smirking to myself._ I watch Raven choke on her food slightly at the thought of it.

"Hey Rae you feeling ok?" Cyborg asked across the way.

"Yea I'm fine hehe" her cheeks filling with a shade of pink.

I chuckle "Yea Rae are you sure you're okay?" I begin rubbing her inner thigh under the table...feeling the hotness in between them. _"hmmm hot and bothered...you couldn't wait another day babe?...Am I that irresistible?.._ I slowly giude my hand further to her pussy feeling the wetness drench my finger tips...

"_Beast boy ...mmmm...I swear I'm going to ahhhhh! Hmmm" _

_"I'm sorry what was that?...I couldn't understand you as you kept moaning in between your words...This is only the beginning of what I've planned for you Rae...god you smell so good...keep it that way for the rest of the day..._I begin rubbing on her clit, watching her face redden even more. _If it were my choice I would fuck you right over the table now...hearing you scream my name...would you like that Rae...?_

"Friend Raven you don't look so good?" Starfire looking with concern.

"Yea Raven, you should get some rest" Robin ordered as he gathered the dishes to the sink.

"Don't worry Robin, I'll make sure she makes it to her room safely" I smile cheekily.

"Alright thanks BB"

I remove my hand from her pussy and bring my fingers to my lips...licking her sweet juices. "Mmm if only this was the syrup to go on my pancakes" I whisper softly in her ears. She shivers to my voice as I walk her to her bedroom. I walk into her room and softly close the door behind us. Raven begins to absorb energy, trying to lift me off the ground.

"Ah Ah Ah...don't even try it...you owe me remember?" I grin.

"B-but what you did at the table was totally uncalled for!" she crossed her arms

"No but's and besides you enjoyed it didn't you?" I walk toward her bringing her close to me.

I bring her lips to mine and devour them filled with lust. Slipping my tongue in between her cherry flavored lips. I smack and squeeze her ass...listening her to moan each time. Flipping her over in front of me, my hand travels down to her breast and massages it watching her nipples harden between my fingertips...while my other hand travels down in her shorts...down t her still very wet pussy aching to be touched. Her knees begin to buckle in front of me "Stay up Raven...don't quit on me now...I just got started" lick and bite on her ear...letting my tongue cascade down to her neck nibbling and biting on it aggressively. My fingers plunge into her pussy...slopping in and out letting her juices squirt in between her thighs...I let go of her and push her onto the bed, listening to her panting. "I'll be right back...don't move from the bed..." I exit her bedroom and close the door. Making to my room I find exactly what I need. "These will definitely come in handy" thinking out loud. I shove the objects into my pocket and exit my room.

"Hey BB is Rae ok?" Cyborg ask crossing my way.

_"ohhhh she will be..."smirking to myself. _"Yea Cyborg don't worry she'll be alright just needs plenty of rest, I'm gonna double check on her" I smile genuinely.

"Alright just don't bother her too much, you know how she can get" Cyborg warned.

"Understood, catch ya later" I jog toward her bedroom.

I quietly wait till Cyborg makes it all the way to the control room, looking both ways down the hall I quietly open Raven's bedroom door. Raven is waiting there under the covers completely naked...my dick begins to throb hardening by the second. _"Keep it cool Beast boy"_

"You just couldn't wait could you?" I say as I sit onto the bed next to her.

Raven begins to blush furiously "Whatever Beast boy...where did you go?" she asked curiously.

"I got you something...a little addition to you paying me back" I reach into my pocket and pull the contents out watching her curiosity unravel. Once the mystery objects are revealed, her face gets redder by the second...the contemplation in her eyes tell me, that its time for me to explain..I sigh to myself.

"If you're wondering if I'm serious or not, I really am. Raven I love you with all my heart...but as for you paying me back it comes with some consequences that will be a little embarrassing but quite enjoyable and pleasurable. While avoiding you for those lovely two days, I was preparing for all the fun that you and I will have. I want you to put these on right now. So I can test out the results" I order

"What do you mean results? Aren't they just a regular pair of underwear?" she analyzes the lingerie before slipping them on.

"Hmm I believe so" I said as I watched her bend over..exposing her still drenched pussy to me. As soon as she slips them all the way to the top, I reach in my pocket and pull out a little black remote. Cheshire grinned I press level 1.

"Ahhhhh!What the fuck Beast Boy?!..."she yells as her knees buckle.

"Ah so they do work, it was worth every cent. So here's what's going to happen, you're going to wear these underwear all day, and any time you insult me or try to pound me like you usually do, I will increase the levels on this remote" I smirkley warn her.

"You wouldn't dare!" she threatened

"Ohhh no cooperation huh?" I increase to level 3. I watch her knees shake before me...buckling each time the vibrator rubs against her clit...slowly her wetness drips down her thighs... _oooooooooh this is so wrong, but it feels so right...I'll have to thank Beast for this later.. fuck shes making me so hard right now._ I notice that her legs are at the point of giving up. "Stay up Raven, you can't fall now...I'm not finished" I sit down right in front of her criss crossed and watched. "Spread your legs for me.."I order.

"B-but Beast Boy its embarrassing...ahhhh...s-shit" she moaned.

"You're beautiful and so is your body...now spread your legs before I do it for you" I aggressively respond.

Slowly she opens her legs to me, her juices drop one by one onto the carpet. I bring my face to her thighs licking her wetness, she shivers under my tender touch, _"fuuuck she tastes so good...I could do this all da_y... _she smells so good, I can't control it!_ I press against her vibrator intensifying pleasure on her clit.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams.

"Shhhh we wouldn't want everyone to know what's going on do you?...stay quiet babe..." I tease as I tighten her lingerie pulling it upward exposing her luscious pussy lips, watching her arch her back. I bring my impatient lips to her pussy and begin licking furiously. Pushing my tongue in and out of her cunt tasting all that she has provided for me. While pinching and rubbing on her clit.

"B-Beast Boy I'm going t-to ahhhh" she says pulling on my hair.

Instantly I stop, got up and pushed her face forward on the edge of the bed. I pull my shorts down...releasing my hard dick. I pull her underwear to the side of her pussy still keeping them on.

"W-What are you ahhhh" she moans as I thrust my dick into her soaked pussy.

"Tell me what you want" I smack and grab her ass while, plunging into her pussy deeply.

"I-I want...Fuck!" she throws her head back at me.

"If you don't tell me what you want then, I'll stop" I slowly decrease momentum.

"Okay! Fine, I want you fuck me till I can't take it anymore she panted.

Increased the remote to level 5 listening to her scream in pleasure, "As you wish Rae" I smirk. I increase my speed deepening my dick further and further into her cunt. She starts squirting all over my dick, _Couldn't wait any longer could you?...fuck her pussy feels amazing...shit. _I feel my beast come out as I start to growl. I pick her up, holding her by her legs. I walk toward her mirror and spread her legs even further exposing herself. "I want you to watch me fuck the shit out of you baby" I say as I push her down onto my dick, watching her as I take control. I fuck her hard and rough eah time watching her roll her eyes in the back of her head. "How does it feel babe?" I whisper softly in her ear.

"Soooo goooood aaaaahhhh" she replies sloppily grabbing my face in for a kiss.

Her lips taste like sweat as she crushes them against me, but I dont care...I can kiss these velvet smooth lips all day. I bite on her bottom lip, listening to her muffled moans between them. Her pussy tightens around my dickas she cums again, squirting drops on her mirror.

"Oh Fuck I'm gonna cum Rae! I panted in between our kisses as I thrust even faster in her dripping cunt. _Shit fuck...this feels ahh...Fuck Raven shit!_

"MMMMMM AHHH MMMMM!" she muffled in ecstasy.

I cum giving my last thrust...seeing her cum and mine mixed together as it squirts all over the floor...

To be continued...


	7. Reasons

Hello everyone! It's been a long time coming, trust me I know! I have been going through a whole bunch it's ridiculous. Through all my struggles I lost the motivation to write:( I am getting back into it now however! So please be patient with me okay?  
Also thank you so much for the requests for updates and the support:)! That helps me so much. Till next time:)!


	8. Im back

Hello everyone! It's been a long time coming, trust me I know! I have been going through a whole bunch it's ridiculous. Through all my struggles I lost the motivation to write:( I am getting back into it now however! So please be patient with me okay?  
Also thank you so much for the requests for updates and the support:)! That helps me so much. Till next time:)!


	9. Chapter 7

This chapter will be a bit short and won't have a lot of smut, please don't be mad at me! I'm still getting back into the swing of things. I love you all and thank you for supporting my work xoxoxo

Continued….  
'' I cum giving my last thrust...seeing her cum and mine mixed together as it squirts all over the floor….''

BB POV  
I slowly pull out my dick from her drenched pussy…my knees buckle slowly from the sensation. Raven moans and throws her head back in exhaustion on my shoulder….panting.  
I smirk to myself ''Looks like you've made quite a mess of yourself here Rae'' I nibble on her ear. I put raven bridal style in my arms watching her head cuddle up into my neck. I see her face flushed with a smile on her face. I walk her over to the bed  
and lay her down gently. I pull on my shorts and begin cleaning the mess we made. ''Man she does know how to squirt a lot, so many other things I plan to make her do' I chuckle to myself.  
''I heard that'' raven mumbles into her pillow groggily.  
''You were supposed to babe'' I say as I get up from the floor. I walk over to the bed and kiss her cheek. ''Now since my game is not over, this is what's going to happen. You're gonna shower clean yourself up properly, then put on those panties'' I order  
''WHAT?!, I barely have the energy to move right now'' she whined angrily.  
''Rae, the day is still young and early, and I did say you were to wear these underwear all day, it's only 9:30am which means I've got plenty of time to tease'' I remind her.

RAVENS POV  
I sit up letting all my hair cascade down my chest. Ughhh this isn't fair! He gets to see me in all my humiliation and embarrassment. Not to say that I hate it but...where's my fun in this?! Ughhh I gotta find a way to get back at him for this.  
''why not make a bet?'' Knowledge suggests. ''Hmmm that doesn't sound bad but how would it pull through?'' ''If you can survive a whole day with his teases and show no weakness,you get to play with him how ever you want with no restrictions'' she  
replies. ''hmmm sounds promising'' I reply. ''oooooh the things I would love to torture him with, my God this'll be fun!'' Lust says as she eases herself in the conversation. ''Lust cool it, I've already got enough on my mind already'' I yell. ''Alright,  
Alright I'll back up….for now'' she smirks.  
''So its settled, see you guys later''.  
''How about we make this interesting BB?'' I inform him.  
''How so?'' His ears perk up intrigued.  
I get up from the bed exposing my body as I walk sensually to my closet. I stretch my body and bend over showing my still wet pussy toward him. I grab my a tshirt and pull it over my head, ''If I can't survive your day full of teases and show signs of  
weakness, than you win and I submit to your command. I watch him chuckle to himself in confidence. I grab some tight shorts and slip them on. I walk toward him close to his face.  
''HOWEVER, If I win and show no weakness, I get to punish you in anyway I please'' I breath on his lips. I watch sweat drip down his face in nervousness. We got him right where we want him I think to myself.  
''So we got a deal?'' I put my hand out.  
''Deal'' he says as we shake hands.

To be continued….: 


End file.
